


So, We Meet Again

by SheWinsHim



Series: Spideytorch Shorts [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWinsHim/pseuds/SheWinsHim
Summary: After moving on opposite ends of the country from each other for college, Johnny and Peter find their paths once again crossing in NYC.  Peter is still a mess, but Johnny is the owner of a new and popular resturant.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Spideytorch Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Between Breakups and Bioengineering

It had been a while since Sue had seen Johnny openly sobbing on the couch, but she remembered what to do. Ice cream in one hand, tissues in the other, she approached him and gently poked his side. She quickly racked her brain for reasons on why he might be crying and settled on a likely candidate. “Hey, Johnny. You know, just because your favorite Thai place closed, doesn’t mean you should-”

“What are you talking about?” Johnny asked, his voice hoarse, his cheeks puffy, and his eyes red. “6th Street Thai closed?”

“Well- nevermind. Why are you crying then?” Sue responded, setting down the ice cream and handing the tissues to Johnny. He scooted over, making space for her to sit next to him.

“Peter and I...” Johnny began, his voice breaking.

“Oh, sweetie. He broke up with you?” Sue ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to be soothing.

“It was mutual,” Johnny grumbled, letting his head fall into his older sister’s lap.

“Oh. You know, sweetie, when people say that, it usually wasn’t,” Sue explained, earning her a glare from Johnny. She quickly added, “But I’m sure that’s not true this time.”

“It  _ was _ mutual. We even had been talking about it beforehand and everything,” Johnny explained, pulling out his phone. “I got into Greystone-”

“I know, and I’m very proud of you for that,” Sue assured, giving him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

“And Peter got into Colombia. He’s going to study bioengineering or something smart like that. We decided that a long distance relationship just wouldn’t really work, and since Greystone’s all the way in Northern California...” Johnny stated with a sniffle. “I knew it was coming. I was the one who first brought it up a few months ago. The fact that it really was happening just didn’t hit me until it was all over.”

“Well, it’s only natural since your life is going in a far different direction than his. For heaven’s sake, you’ve been accepted into one of the best culinary schools in the world! So what if it’s on the West Coast and you had to break up with your boyfriend because of it?”

“I guess...” Johnny muttered, taking a bite of ice cream.

“Do you remember what I told you about broken hearts the last time you were crying over Peter?”

“Yeah.”

“Then listen to past-me, because she was very wise and very beautiful,” Sue commanded. Johnny chuckled and put down the ice cream. “There’ll be other boyfriends. Other Peters. That’s just how life works. Plus, you can’t derail your life for a boy. Now, why don’t we order some non-Thai food and watch romcoms?”

**Six Years Later**

Peter knew MJ wanted something the moment she walked in the door of their shared apartment. First off, she was  _ way  _ too happy, and she was carrying a box of pizza, which was obviously going to be used as a bribe. "Peter! Just the man I wanted to see!" she exclaimed, setting the box down and prancing over to sit next to Peter on their couch.

"How was work?" Peter asked, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Wonderful. So- it's going to be our 100th performance tomorrow night and the entire cast and crew are going to be getting together at a restaurant near the theater," MJ explained. "It's pretty fancy and it's new, so we already made our reservations and I said I was bringing a plus one…"

"What about your girlfriend?" Peter groaned.

"Gwen caught the flu," MJ groaned. "She’s way too sick to leave the house- much less actually go out and look presentable. I'll pay for the food, all you have to do is show up and wear a nice suit. The one you wore to my show's opening night was nice."

"Fine. I'll go and be your arm candy."

"You’re the best!" MJ said, wrapping Peter in a tight hug.

"What's the restaurant called?"

"I forget, but it doesn't matter. Just come backstage after the show and we can walk over together," MJ commanded, and that was that. Peter's fate was sealed.

Peter was early, but he didn't really care. Someone let him in backstage- they all knew who he was and he usually brought Edible Arrangements as bribes/gifts for MJ and her castmates. The show was still going, it was actually the last scene.

"Hey, Peter!" chirped Betty Brant, one of the stage managers. She barked off a few orders to the stage hands and motioned for Peter to follow him. They stopped just off the wings of the stage, completely hidden from the audience but with a good view of the stage. MJ sat in the middle, singing the beginning to the 2nd to last song of the show. It was an emotional lament, where the main character simultaneously celebrated her achievements and defeats. MJ sang the song like it had been written for her (which it actually had, Peter has asked the writer). "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Always been the best singer in the room, and never been afraid to show it," Peter whispered back to Betty. "I always knew she'd make it big, ever since fifth grade."

"That's right! You've known her forever. So you knew her when she won her Jimmy?"

"Of course. I was there in the audience when her name was called," Peter recalled. He remembered that night well, the cheers, the stress beforehand, the excitement when he realized it was his Mary Jane Watson that was called. "And I plan to be when she wins her Tony."

Betty snorted. "She’ll probably win more than one. She’s what, 23? 24? This is her second role on Broadway. She’s remarkable.”

Once the show was over and the cast rushed to the stage for their bows, Peter walked over to MJ's dressing room and waited for her there. Surely enough, she walked in, throwing her wig off and falling into a large cushioned chair in the side of the room. "God damn. You can't even begin to imagine how ready I am to eat."

"Get dressed and let's go," Peter responded. Thirty minutes later they were walking in the brisk Manhattan night air, heading away from the theater. "It isn't far, right?"

"Not at all," MJ said. A few other members of the cast were there, and they were all following Betty as she led them while checking her phone every so often. "Betty and I had lunch there a few weeks ago and that's when we got the idea to have the celebration there. I've never fallen in love so quickly as I did with that food."

“Pretty rave reviews. If I’m disappointed, I’m going to blame you,” Peter joked.

“Peter, you have the palette of a racoon. You think hot dogs are the apex of culinary advancement. Somehow I wouldn’t be surprised if you  _ didn’t _ like this food,” MJ shot back with a glare.


	2. They Actually Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter is just that- a chance. A chance to start anew, perhaps?

The food was good. Excellent. Easily the best Peter had had in a while. Unfortunately the broke graduate school student life didn’t really leave much room or money for eating at fancy restaurants. Pretty much the only times Peter went somewhere with a dress code was when MJ took him.

“Is it okay if the owner comes out to meet you?” a waiter asked Betty. “He’s a pretty big fan of your show.”

After glancing around and seeing no objections, Betty nodded and the waiter scurried off. “You have  _ fans _ ,” Peter said tauntingly to MJ, who lightly smacked him over the head. “Maybe I really should start that fan club.”

“Could increase ticket sales,” Betty remarked with a grin. MJ shot both her and Peter a quick glare.

“Don’t you dare,” MJ hissed, which caused the entire table to break out into laughs.

Someone tapped MJ on the shoulder, and she turned to talk to them. Peter had stopped paying attention, looking the other way and chatting with Betty about the show. When he turned back to check on MJ, his heart almost stopped.

Johnny Fucking Storm. In chef clothes- who looks that good in fucking chef’s hat?- talking animatedly with MJ. Peter hoped he hadn’t noticed him yet- maybe even hoped he wouldn’t notice him. Then he heard MJ say, “You’ll never guess who’s also here!” and it seemed like the entire world turned to look at Peter. Can your heart stop twice?

“Hey,” Peter eeked out.

“Hi,” Johnny said back, his voice lowering to an almost reverent whisper.

“You… own a restaurant,” Peter murmured, not sure if it was a question or statement.

Apparently Johnny didn’t either because he just blushed and turned away. It was like the enchantment ended and the real world came flooding in- the noise of the restaurant rising back to the levels that it was before. Peter didn’t even realize he had stood up, and awkwardly slid back into his seat. Soon enough Johnny returned the kitchen, almost like nothing had ever happened. A part of Peter told him maybe he should just pretend like nothing  _ had _ happened.

“Was that your ex?” Betty asked, poking Peter’s shoulder. Peter groaned, and faceplanted on the table.

Eventually, everyone finished dinner and the check was brought. No more surprise appearances of any of Peter’s exs, much to his relief. The director of the show footed the dinner bill, despite the protests of some other cast and crew members. Peter made a mental note to bring her a special edible arrangement next time he stopped by the show.

“Ready to go?” MJ asked, grabbing her bag and quickly checking her phone. “We might as well take the metro- traffic is pretty bad.” They exited the restaurant, their numerous dinner companions all flowing off in various directions.

"Peter, wait!" someone called out, so Peter stopped and turned. It was Johnny, because of course it was, still in his chef uniform with a small sauce stain just below his lapel.

“I’ll be waiting over there when you’re done,” MJ said with a smirk, continuing to walk away. Johnny soon took her place beside Peter, shivering a little in the cold late-autumn night.

"Hey," Peter remarked, feeling a slight blush tinge his cheeks. He decided to also blame it on the night's chilly wind. "It's been a while."

Johnny let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. Look, I kinda have to get back to the kitchen, but I was thinking we could get coffee sometime? Catch up?"

"That sounds great," Peter replied immediately. He remembered something and quickly searched his pockets for something to write and something to write on. For some reason, there was a sharpie in his left pocket. "I got a new phone number a while back."

"Oh- uh, just write it here." Johnny stuck out his arm with the sleeve rolled back. Peter scribbled down his number and put the sharpie back. "Thanks. I- I really gotta get back to work, but I'll text you."

With a wave, Johnny was gone and Peter was left standing on the sidewalk, with only the occasional sound of traffic to accompany him. Well, traffic and MJ asking, "Hey, tiger. You just going to stand there, or can we get home?"

"You knew Johnny owned that restaurant!" Peter accused, slamming the door behind him. MJ huffed and bent down to unlace her shoes.

“Even if I did- what’s your point?” she asked.

“I- you ambushed me! Set me up!”

“First of all, it’s not like Johnny knew we were going to be there. He looked just as surprised as you did. Secondly, if you ever actually used your phone once in a while, you would know that Johnny owned that resturant as well. It’s all over his instagram.”

“Still! It- it was rude. Of you. To do that,” Peter stammered out, plopping down on the couch next to MJ.

“The word I would use is more duplicitous than rude,” MJ admitted, patting Peter’s head affectionately. “Wasn’t it nice to see Johnny again?”

“Maybe,” Peter grumbled, blushing. He didn’t bother to look over to see the triumphant grin that was surely plastered on MJ’s face.

“You made sure to give him your  _ new _ phone number right?”

“Wrote it on his arm.”

“Good. So when’s the date?” MJ asked innocently. Peter spluttered something between a coughing fit and a denial, so she continued with, “He did ask you out on a date, right?”

“He just said he wanted to get coffee sometime! That doesn’t necessarily mean a date.”

“Peter, why are you acting like your dumb highschool self?” MJ chastised. “I will beat your ass if that mess happens again. So let’s quickly go over some things, shall we?”

“Fine.”

“You and Johnny used to date, correct?”

“Correct.”

“You broke up with him-”

“It was  _ mutual _ .”

“You had a  _ mutual _ breakup because Calfornia is a million miles from NYC. Correct?”

“Correct.”

“You haven’t seen him since you broke up, correct?”

“Correct.”

“And you saw how he looked at you tonight?”

“I have no idea what you-”

“Please, Peter. He looked at you like he was drowning and you were a lifeboat. Like you were the only thing in the world at that moment- at least the only thing that mattered.”

“Isn’t that a little dramatic?” Peter exclaimed, glaring at MJ in hopes that he could pretend his blush was from anger or annoyance.

“I majored in Drama, Peter,” MJ stated with a completely straight face. “Either way, based off the way he was looking at you and the way you were looking at  _ him _ , it would be a little dumb to assume this coffee date is going to be strictly platonic.”

Peter grumbled a few words of discontent and sank lower into the couch. “He hasn’t even texted me yet, so I guess we’ll see for ourselves when he does.”

Almost like the universe was listening and waiting for those exact words, Peter’s phone phone buzzed from where it was plugged in to charge. MJ and Peter slowly turned to face each other, a wordless exchange happening between them in just under a second. “I guess we will see for ourselves,” MJ stated smugly.


	3. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both are idiots, but at least someone finally asks the other on a date.

“Hey, so I’m free on Wednesday for lunch if you wanna grab a quick bite to eat,” Peter began. “I know this place not too far from your restaurant- it’s called Jemma’s. I’ll pay. I know you’re busy and all, so let me know what time works for you. It doesn’t have to be Wednesday, actually, I can make time. If you need a ride I can pick you up-“

“Woah, woah, woah! Cut, stop, pause, halt,” MJ ordered, snapping her fingers. “What was that?”

“Well, I-“

“Rhetorical question. That was a  _ mess _ . Peter, you sound desperate. To be fair, you kind of are,” MJ explained, gesturing wildly with her hands. Gwen nodded next to her, holding a box of tissues.

“Hey, rude!” Peter exclaimed. “I’m not… desperate.”

“Yes, you are,” Gwen said, sniffling and blowing her nose. She was still recovering from the flu, but MJ had enlisted her help to train Peter in what to say. “‘I’ll pay’? Peter, you’re broke. You don’t have enough money to waste on coffee.”

“That’s not even the worst part!” MJ continued after kissing her girlfriend lovingly on the head. “You said lunch on Wednesday, but then totally rolled all that back, like the coward you are. Suggest a time and day, and see what works for the both of you. Don’t just capitulate to his schedule preemptively.”

“Also,” Gwen chimed in, “You don’t have a car and probably only passed your driving exam because the lady felt bad for you. How are you going to pick him up? And before you ask, no, you can’t use my car.”

“Fine. Maybe that isn’t the… best way to ask him on a dat- lunch get together,” Peter admitted, flopping down on the couch next to Gwen and MJ. “But we’ve been texting back and forth for a week now and he hasn’t mentioned it at all! What if he’s lost interest or decided he doesn’t want to see me anymore!”

“Peter probably thinks I’m hideous,” Johnny moaned, clutching his face in his hands. Sue sat on the edge of his bed, filing her nails while he complained. “Hideous, stupid, old, tired-”

“The bags under your eyes have been getting pretty bad recently,” Sue pointed out. “Have you been sleeping well?”

“No,” Johnny stated with a sigh. “Who knew being head chef and co-owner of a restaurant would be so difficult? Gordon Ramsey makes it look so easy.”

“Gordon Ramsey also cusses everyone in the room out on the daily. I think that’s probably a great stress relief,” Sue replied. “Are you sure you’re not staying up talking to You-Know-Who?”

Johnny frowned. “Sue, it’s been years since we’ve broken up. I think you can start saying his name again.”

“Just answer the question,” Sue said, swatting her younger brother over the head with her nail file.

“No.” Sue flares at Johnny. “Maybe. Yes, okay, fine. I stay up texting Peter till 2 AM. I’m an adult now, you can’t stop me.”

“And you swore you were over him,” Sue muttered. “Freshman year of college, that was practically all I heard from you. Not, ‘California is so lovely!’ or ‘Let me tell you about my wacky roommate!.’ Just that you were over the guy you kept mentioning.”

“Shut up.”

“And now it’s all, “Oh, Sue! Peter thinks I’m ugly!” and “Oh, Sue! Make sure my hair looks okay, I’m going to send a casual selfie to Peter!’”

“That was one time!”

“One time too many! Admit it, you’re not really over this boy. Maybe you were, at some point. But seeing him, it opened up a genie's bottle of emotions and memories. In a way, it kind of made you regress back to high school, with all the staying up late and obsessing over the same boy. At least you have your own mascara now and don’t have to steal mine.”

Johnny was silent for a moment, before flopping down in his bed and burying his head in his pillow. He wanted to scream, maybe cry, and definitely throw something. Instead he just said, “I hate when you’re right.”

“I’m always right, Johnny,” Sue chastised. “Anyways, I forgot how we got here. Why does Peter think you’re a hideous toad who needs to get his eyebrows plucked?”

Johnny unconsciously ran a hand over his eyebrows, frowning. “I don’t think they’re  _ that _ bad-”

“They are, but focus.”

“It’s been a week and Peter hasn’t mentioned anything about meeting up for dinner or lunch or even brunch!” Johnny groaned into his pillow. “Sue, it’s been years since I saw him last. He probably doesn’t want to see me. Who wants to spend time with their high school ex?”

“Well, you do.”

“It’s a well-established fact that I am not normal. Peter is, in a lot of ways. He has a normal, Johnny-free life now. His life has changed and grown since I was last in it; now there’s no place for me anymore.”

“Johnny, you don’t know that. For all you could know, he could just be too much of a coward to say anything. You known how he was- is.”

“You’re a fucking coward!” MJ screeched dramatically, desperately trying to keep Peter’s phone from his grasp while he grappled with her to get it back, while also being careful to not jolt her and make her accidentally hit ‘Send’.

“Mary-Jane Watson, don’t you dare send that text!” Peter yelled back. Gwen just watched them tussle from where she was seated, occasionally sipping on the soup MJ had made her. “Gwennnn, make her give it back!”

“Gwen, I’m your girlfriend. Tell Peter to stop being so chickenshit and send the fucking text,” MJ pleaded, only barely managing to keep the phone out of Peter’s hands.

“Peter, you really should ask Johnny out already,” Gwen stated with a sniffle. MJ let out a cry of victory. “But, MJ, you should let Peter decide how to do that, not write the text for him. So give him back his phone.”

“Gwen said you need to give me my phone back,” Peter taunted, sticking out his tongue. MJ reluctantly handed him his phone, glaring at him while she did. He very carefully deleted the text and put the phone in his pocket where it would be safe from any further interference from MJ.

“Gwen also said you need to send some sort of text,” MJ muttered, flopping down on the couch next to her girlfriend. “All you have to do is just say you want to get coffee sometime. It’s not even that hard.”

“Fine!” Peter whipped his phone back out and typed out a quick message, sending it before he could really think about what he was doing. “Happy now?”

“Well, that depends on what you said,” MJ responded with a smirk.

**Peter:** _Do you want to grab a bite to eat sometime maybe? Tomorrow? I’m free for lunch._

Johnny screeched and almost threw his phone. “What did he say?” Sue asked.

“He wants to get lunch. Tomorrow.”

“That’s great! What did you say.”

“Well, I haven’t exactly responded yet.”

“Why not? You were just complaining about how he hasn’t asked you out yet. Here he is- asking you out, and you’re acting conflicted.”

“Well, tomorrow is so soon. I need to get my a pedicure and my eyebrows plucked-”

Sue threw a pillow at him. “Don’t be ridiculous. If I know one thing about Peter Parker, it’s that he won’t give a rat’s ass whether or not your eyebrows are plucked.”

Johnny scowled at her. “Fine.”

**Johnny:** _Sounds great!_

**Peter:** _ I know this great place downtown. I’ll send you the address hold up _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that college applications + school + relationship stress = not a good time. Who could have guessed?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything non-fiction. So this was fun.


End file.
